


Glad You Care

by Zoombow



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Death death death death, Suicide, knockout gets sad, starscream does a bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoombow/pseuds/Zoombow
Summary: Beaten up. Thrown around. Straight up abused. When will Starscream decide he can’t take it anymore?More specifically...How?





	Glad You Care

Another punishment from Megatron. Another day in medical bay. This was just another day.  
Why did he stay? He ran away at one point but just came right back. Some of the soldiers rumor that he’s a masochist. That one would be the least stupid to think of. Some say that he’s secretly in a relationship with Lord Megatron, but that’s just idiotic to even think of for a second. They hate each other with a burning passion.  
A better question. Why does Megatron even keep him around? He’s a nuisance. Megatron once said that it reminded him to watch his back. He was always plotting to overthrow him. Megatron always had to look behind, just to be sure. But Megatron also said that he’s good with planning and tactics...when he isn’t being a complete idiot. But that’s _rare._ So no one really believed him. And the Decepticons were really doing just fine without him when he ran away.  
No one cared for him. Except for the medic. Other than that, no one liked him, and everyone wondered why he was still here.  
He wondered why as well.  
Starscream was strangely quiet. Even when Knockout was fixing the more sensitive parts of him, he didn’t speak. Not even a small whimper.  
Everyone had heard Megatron beating his SiC. He was big. Loud. It was hard not to hear the clanging and banging. But they didn’t hear Starscream. He only gave grunts of pain and whimpers of fear, but nothing else. He didn’t try to reason with Megatron, saying how it wasn’t his fault or how he was _so_ sorry. He was quiet. Unusually so.  
As Knockout was repairing him from another beating, Starscream finally spoke.  
“Knockout?” He said.  
“Hmm?” Knockout absentmindedly replied.  
“I’m glad you care,” Starscream said bluntly, adding nothing else.  
“What?” Knockout asked, confused. But Starscream didn’t reply. He just gave him a small, weak smile and said nothing else.  
No one would have guessed that those words would be the last to ever come out of Starscream’s mouth.  
Knockout stared at him for a bit and then shrugged, getting back to his work of repairing the seeker.  
After a while, Starscream was fully repaired. He would normally give an angry ‘thank you’ to Knockout, but this time, he said nothing. He only smiled at the medic again and left.  
Knockout was confused. If he didn’t reply, he was usually plotting. But he didn’t have that certain look on his face that said ‘Today, I will be the ruler of the Decepticons!’ He didn’t have that big, stupid evil grin on his face. He wasn’t tapping his fingers together in a cartoony, evil way. He wasn’t snickering quietly.  
The CMO shrugged it off. Maybe he was just in a really good mood. He probably kicked Megatron in the face so hard that the old fool didn’t have enough time to recover and get him. Something along those lines.  
***~*~***  
The Autobots were attacking one of the Decepticon’s biggest mines. The useless Vehicon miners there wouldn’t do any good for battle. Megatron had to send out more than his troops.  
Himself, his medic, his second in command, and his communications officer were going down to defend the mine.  
Currently, they were fighting. Megatron, of course, had to give a mini speech to Optimus Prime, and then begin fighting him. A little while into the battle, Knockout complained about a scratch on his paint job. Soundwave was doing perfectly, as always.  
But Starscream?  
He was barely doing anything. He wasn’t even that noticeable. None of the Autobots were really paying attention to the SiC who was just standing there, elegant as ever.  
If anyone did notice him, they would’ve assumed he was trying to strike at a perfect moment.  
So very, very wrong.  
He was just thinking. Why did he stay with the Decepticons? No one liked him except for Knockout, and Starscream _still_ irritated him. Ah, yes. He was just thirsting for the power of being the leader. He just loved having power, the megalomaniac. Did he even want that anymore, though?  
If he left the Decepticons again, he’d just be on his own and all alone. The Autobots definitely wouldn’t accept him in. He betrays _everyone._ Starscream was just too untrustworthy to let in.  
He didn’t want to have to be alone. He hated being alone. It was said a lot, but it just has to be said again. No one liked him. Especially when he talked. It was all about him, him, him. Well, today would especially be about him. Specifically with what he planned to do.  
No one liked him? That was fine. Always getting abused? That was sort of fine. Being constantly told that he was a useless, worthless piece of scrap? That was not fine. Not anymore. Because now _he believed it._ He used to go back on it, saying how the Decepticons would fall if he died. Starscream had been getting quieter and quieter the more he was told that he didn’t matter. Why? Because he believed it. He believed that no one would care if he died. Nothing would change if his spark went out. Everyone would be happy. Cheer. Have an entire party due to the seeker’s death.  
He barely even registered that he had transformed his arm into the blaster. The closest Autobot heard the noise of the transformation. Arcee. Of course it was her. She just never seemed to want to stop beating him up. Reasonable. Starscream did kill her partner, after all.  
Who cares if she noticed him? Better yet, let her watch him die.  
She was slightly father away though, and Arcee had began running towards him. Although she was very fast, she would never be fast enough to stop him and kill him herself.  
One time, he and Knockout had been talking about who would most likely kill them.  
_”If I die, it will be at my own hand!” Starscream had said. “...or by Megatron’s. That’s sort of...inevitable. Either way, not by a filthy Autobot!”_  
_”That’s oddly specific, Commander,” Knockout said, accompanied with a small laugh afterwards._  
Oddly specific indeed.  
Starscream raised his blaster. Not to Arcee. Not to any Autobot. To him. At his spark chamber.  
He loved the shocked expression on the femme’s face. How his action caused her to freeze.  
A few Vehicon nearby gasped slightly at the sight.  
The last words Starscream thought he would hear would have been from Megatron or any Autobot. Someone yelling stop. He didn’t think it’d be from the only person who cared, even the slightest bit.  
“Starscream?” Knockout called in his lovely, shocked voice. His pretty face now expressed the emotion of horror, fear, shock.  
Starscream didn’t want his last memory of Knockout to be this. He transformed his hand back into its normal form. Knockout relaxed instantly.  
“You scared me, Commander,” Knockout said, his voice shaking just the slightest.  
Starscream’s friend was no longer scared. Good. Oh... ha. ‘Friend.’  
But he still wanted to die. No matter how much Knockout could care for him, one person wouldn’t be enough. Sooner or later, he’d try to kill himself again.  
He didn’t want to wait any longer, though.  
He looked at his hand that was a blaster just a few seconds ago. Oh, how sharp his slim, long fingers were. Enough to puncture his own armor and go directly into his spark chamber.  
Knockout was still looking at him, his expression slowly growing out of its relaxed state. Starscream hadn’t responded to him. He only looked at him, and then at his hand. What the hell was he doing?  
Starscream then suddenly stabbed his hand into his spark chamber.  
And he tore out his very spark.  
The whole world seemed to stop. The last thing Starscream saw was Knockout’s horrified expression. It wasn’t long enough for that to be the last image he remembered. Starscream forced himself to remember the CMO’s joyful, flirtatious expressions. All of the things he told him.  
But the dying seeker couldn’t forget the last words. The medic’s shakes, relaxed expression.  
_”You scared me, Commander.”_  
He really wished he didn’t.  
The SiC fell to his knees, and then to the ground. Motionless. No noise came for him except for the clatter he made when he feel to the ground.  
Everyone always wished Starscream would shut up.  
Now he will be silent.  
Forever.  
***~*~***  
“That was an excellent battle!” Megatron told his troops. “They were fighting so hard! Then they stopped fighting as much. Whatever it was, I’m glad it happened.”  
“I don’t know if you will be,” Knockout said hollowly. He was struggling to carry Starscream’s body, but it was facing backwards, so Megatron didn’t see the gaping hole that would be in the SiC’s chassis.  
Megatron narrowed his eyes at his CMO. “I was wondering where Starscream was. Is he wounded? He didn’t seem to do anything.”  
“Oh,” Knockout started, “he did _everything._ ” He turned Starscream around to show Megatron the hole where his spark would’ve been.  
Anyone would’ve expected Megatron to grin, and laugh sadistically, saying how he was finally gone. But he didn’t. He was shocked. The pupils in his optics shook slightly.  
Megatron eyed Starscream’s lifeless figure up and down and his expression grew into a menacing scowl. “Whatever Autobot did this will pa-“  
“It wasn’t an Autobot,” Knockout said.  
Megatron paused. “A damn malfunctioning Vehicon? I swear-“  
“Not them either...” Knockout’s voice began to shake, tears pooling up in his eyes. He blinked, letting them fall.  
Megatron stared. “Who?”  
“ _Starscream killed himself,_ ” Knockout said coldly.  
Everything seemed to freeze again. Everyone stared at Knockout, and then Starscream’s corpse.  
It will be how Megatron always said it would be. Everything would be better off without the treacherous SiC.  
Right?  
***~*~***  
Things seemed to go downhill for the Decepticons after Starscream’s death.  
They were low on troops and fuel. Even the ship was growing low on energon. Some of the. Vehicons were dying of starvation. The Autobots were winning.  
Starscream seemed impossible to live with. His endless chatter seemed to go on and on forever. Now it was impossible to live _without_ him. The halls of Nemesis had never been quieter.  
No one was healing of their wounds. Why?  
The medic left without a trace after the seeker left. Megatron didn’t send anyone out to look for him. He sent him on a mission, but he never came back. It was assumed that he was dead.  
But Soundwave found that his life signal was still there.  
He might’ve joined the Autobots. But he didn’t.  
The SiC’s lifeless body seemed to have left with Knockout.  
Soundwave couldn’t get a lock on his coordinates. His signal was there, though. But every time her found where he was, he disappeared from that place.  
Speaking of the medic, he was doing just fine. He was on his own. He lived in the place where Starscream went to when he left the Decepticons for a bit. He had Starscream’s body. He didn’t do anything to it though. Knockout just left it there to rust peacefully.  
Every once in a while, he cried.  
Whenever he grew to care for someone, they seemed to die. Breakdown. Now Starscream.  
Knockout remembered his last words.  
_”I’m glad you care.”_  
Care he did.  
He remembered Starscream’s small, peaceful smile. He hadn’t known that the smile meant that the seeker would have finally been put to rest.  
_”You scared me, Commander.”_  
Knockout’s paint job was getting slightly ruined, but he stopped caring about his looks after a while. No one would see, anyway.  
He found a way to keep up with Decepticon news. The latest shocked him, though.  
Megatron had fallen.  
And no one would be the leader now.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU C R I E D


End file.
